tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyhawk's random.org Big Brother Canada
Episode One- HoH Competition; Eviction On Day One, the fifteen HouseGuests entered the house. Immediately, alliances were forming and budding showmances were being created. After about an hour, Arisa Cox, the host, announced this season's twist. There will be another power up for grabs. Up until Jury, a power called Executioner is introduced. If you get this power, you can instantly evict a person of your choice, and the nominations for that week would be voided. Getting the Executioner would not be easy though. With that, Arisa announced the first Head of Household competition, Swingers. The HouseGuests had to swing on a fast-moving bar without falling. Topaz won the HoH competition and had to instantly nominate two HouseGuests. She chose Jillian and Suzette, two people she hadn't yet talked to. After the nomination ceremony, Arisa announced to the house one more twist: this season has no Power of Veto. This immediately broke down plans to backdoor and remove themselves from the block. With that, Arisa announced that the first eviction would be happening that day. HouseGuests had two hours to go around the house to campaign and look for the Executioner idol. During the two hours, Topaz, Gary, Alec, Peter, and Kat formed an alliance. Doing this made Alec realize his feelings for Topaz, and Peter realized his for Kat. With this, two showmances were formed. Meanwhile, Suzette, Danielle, Jillian, and Talla formed an alliance that would soon lose a player unless someone found the Executioner idol. The search began and the four girls searched around the house to find the idol to stay safe. During the search, Talla pulled Suzette aside and proposed a final two alliance between them. Suzette agreed and continued her search while Talla secretly flashes the Executioner idol to the camera with a huge grin. When the time came for eviction, Arisa gathered the HouseGuests in the living room. They were told that the eviction would go as planned, unless someone had the idol. Talla squealed and showed the others the idol. Arisa told her to decide who she wanted to evict. With that, Talla decided that she would evict Emmett. After this, the house came to the realization that the game has begun. Episode Two- HoH Competition; Nominations The next morning, the HouseGuests were told that Canada voted on a reward to give them. They would either receive a pool party with umbrella drinks, or a feast with many luxury foods. Canada chose to give them a feast with many luxury foods. The HouseGuests celebrated and were told to dress in fancy clothes so they could be realy for the feast at 12:00. Danielle, Gary, Suzette, Talla, and Topaz helped each other decide their outfits for the feast while they guys used formal clothes they may have used for eviction night. At 12:00, the HouseGuests were surprised with a feast, but also something else. There were fourteen presents around the floor, and a note at the top of the pile. Kat volunteered to read the note that said they each got to open a present and trade if they wanted to. Jillian, Talla, Aneal, Danielle, and Tom received slop, so after the feast they would have to spend the week as the first ever Have Nots. Topaz, Alec, Kat, Peter, and Suzette got a money prize of $10,000. AJ and Andrew would be handcuffed to each other for 24 hours, effective after the feast. Liza received a screening of a movie that she could bring 3 others to. And finally, Gary received Head of Household. Before the feast, Gary was told that he had to nominate one person, and nominate the other later that night. Gary decided to nominate Liza, and she was shocked. Aneal was the first one to be affected, as he and Liza became close friends the day before. He decided that he would help her campaign. Episode Three- Eviction; HoH Competition; Surpise